Coïncidence : Au bon endroit au bon moment
by ludyzouille
Summary: Seize ans, c'est le nombre d'années où Damon n'avait pas remis les pieds à Mystic Falls. Et tant de temps beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, mais ce qui est resté inchangés ce sont les sentiments du vampire pour sa belle Elena. Et si, de son côté, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas oublié ? Damon va se découvrir une famille dont il ignorait l'existence.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coïncidence : Au bon endroit au bon moment **

**Chapitre 1**

Damon Salvatore vagabondais dans les rues de Mystic Falls, sans but précis. Quinze ans, quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette ville. Il y a quinze ans, il était parti, laissant derrière lui la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout ; Elena. Elle avait choisis son frère, Stefan. Mais c'étais à prévoir, comme elle l'avait toujours si bien dit « j'aime Stefan et ce sera toujours Stefan ». Sa lui avais brisé le cœur, lui qui le pensais indestructible, il c'étais bien trompé. Mais cela prouvais qu'il en avait un, Elena l'avais prouvé, en faisant ressortir son humanité, malgré lui a vrais dire.  
Et il avait décidé de revenir juste pour quelques jours, juste pour l'apercevoir, sans même lui parler, juste entendre sa voix.

_« Je suis pathétique... »_ Pensa le vampire.  
_« Je dois être masochiste, ou un truc dans le genre... Elena et Stefan vivent surement heureux, et sont peut-être mêmes mariés au jour d'aujourd'hui... »_ Une vague de déprime l'envahi soudain. Il ne c'étais toujours pas habitué à imaginer Elena dans les bras de son frère, sa lui étais toujours aussi douloureux.  
S'il le croisais, il pourrait toujours prétexter que son petit frère lui manquait. Oui il lui dirais ça, et puis, il avais promis de quitter Mystic Falls, mais il n'était pas stipulé dans le pacte qu'il avait passé avec Stefan qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir « en visite de courtoisie ».

Le vampire aspirant à prendre une bonne douche, et un verre de bourbon avant d'aller voir qui-que-ce-soit, pris donc à pied le chemin du manoir, vu qu'il avait laissé sa voiture à 'entrée de la ville, cette saleté de machine étant subitement tombée en panne.  
« Je devrais pensés à changer de voiture, celle-ci commence à être démodé. » Songea le jeune homme. Longeant le cimetière, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Elena... Il se demandait ce qu'elle devenait. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, comme il l'avait quitté ; Ces beaux yeux marron chocolat, sa peau ambrée et si douche au toucher, et sa voix. Sa voix douce et qui lui réchauffais le cœur...  
Quand soudain un choc brutal le sorti de ses songes ; il avait percuté quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Il s'apprêtais à lançais un regard noir et une réplique cinglante à la personne qui avais osé le bousculer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Avachie sur le gravier, elle avais été plus secoué que lui par l'impact. Elle chassa d'un geste de la main quelques mèches de cheveux châtains qui lui étais tombés devant le visage.  
- Tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu va ? Ragea le vampire, ne prenant pas la peine de la « vouvoyer » vu qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.  
- Tu ne regarder pas ou tu allais nomplu. Fît la jeune file en levant un sourcil. Elle se releva et toisa Damon de la tête aux pieds.  
-Ton sac s'est ouvert pour info. Lui fit remarquer poliment le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a ses pieds.  
-Foutue fermeture éclaire ! Marmonna la fille en commença à rassembler touts les objets éparpillés au sol. Elle attrapa d'abord un petit carnet à la couverture en velours rouge.  
_« Elena écrivais aussi dans un truc comme ça... » _Pensa le jeune vampire avec nostalgie.  
Parmi toutes les choses étant tombés au sol, Damon remarqua une bouteille ; une bouteille d'alcool. Il la saisi et l'agita devant le nez de la fille, qui vais tout remis dans son sac.

-C'est pour quoi faire ça ? Questionna-il.  
-Je devais m'amuser avec un pote. Mais il m'a fait faux bond.  
Le vampire la fixa intensément. A jeune fille dégageais une impression de... Découragement, de déprime même.  
-Oh toi, tu à l'air d'avoir pas mal de problème à noyer petite. Constat le vampire.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
-On pourrait l'entamé ensembles ta bouteille. Proposa le vampire avec un sourire.

Chose dite, chose faite. Les deux jeunes gents se retrouvèrent dans le cimetière, adossé côte-à-côte sur une pierre tombale, riants et vidant la bouteille au fur-et-a-mesure.  
-Attend comment ca je suis inconsciente ?  
-Oui mademoiselle ! Railla de vampire, en avalant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide translucide.  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis en train de me soulé dans un cimetière avec un parfait inconnu ? Elle rit, elle en étais apparemment parfaitement consciente, mais s'en fichais royalement.  
-On peut dire ça comme ça... Répondis Damon avec un sourire amusé. La fille le pris la bouteille des mains, et s'apprêtais à boire une gorgée, mais elle se stoppa.  
-Mais j'y pense l'inconnu en question dois avoir pas mal de problèmes aussi, pour être là à boire et perdre son temps... Dit a jeune fille. Damon songea qu'il ne savais toujours pas comment elle s'appelait, mais cette information de lui paraissais pas capital.

-C'est compliqué. Admit-il dans un soupir.  
-Aller raconte moi tout. Je suis d'humeur à me la jouer psy. Dit la fille, c'est à que Damon remarqua, la couleur particulière de ses yeux. Leur bleu soutenue qu'ils arboraient, il ne su pas expliquer pourquoi, lui rappelèrent brusquement ceux de sa mère, le plongeant dans une grande nostalgie. Sa mère... Elle remontait à très loin l'époque ou elle le prenait sur ces genoux pour lui lire un conte. Il aurais aimé qu'elle soit à pour le conseillé à l'heure qu'il était. Il se ressaisi bien vite et chassa ces pensées de sa tête.  
-Et bien je suis revenu ici pour voir une femme...  
-Bon déjà s'il y a une femme dans l'histoire, c'est du lourd ! Commenta la fille.  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Mais elle doit être mariée maintenant et... Damon soupira, une vague de déprime l'envahi.  
-Et tu l'aime, et du coup se te fou le cafard. Termina la fille qui jouais avec a bouteille, observant le liquide à l'intérieur avant le porté ses lèvres au goulot en d'en avaler une petite gorgée.  
-Exactement. Soupira Damon. Bon maintenant à toi d'expliquer. Décrétât-il n'éyan pus envie d'en parler, il préférait écouter.  
-Bon s'est plutôt compliqué. C'est un micmac de plusieurs choses.  
-Va-y, les histoires compliqué c'est mon rayon.  
-Bon déjà, j'aime un mec, que je pourrais jamais avoir et... Ca me rend cinglé tu vois ? Expliqua la jeune fille.  
-Je compatis. Ajouta sincèrement le vampire.  
-Le pire, c'est qu'il est avec ma sœur...  
Le vampire la regarda intrigué, et soupira. Il la comprenait parfaitement cette fille. Aimé quelqu'un qui est hors d'atteinte, sa peut rendre complètement dingue, il le savais mieux que quiconque.  
-Je compatis doublement dans ce cas. Dit-il.  
-Et avec ma sœur on passe son temps à se bouffer la tête pour ça. D'allieur, quand sa soule trop ma mère elle cri « Mais vous n'avez pas finit oui ! C'est héréditaire dans la famille ou quoi ?! Flûte à la fin ! ». Fit la demoiselle en imitant la voix de sa mère.

Damon ne saisi pas bien ce que sa voulait dire, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Avant on été comme les deux doigts de la main, continua-elle, jamais l'une sans l'autre. Bella et Alice, Alice et Bella...  
-Alice c'est ta sœur ? Donc toi tu t'appelle Bella ? Compris le vampire.  
-Oui c'est ç je sais ce que tu pense ; Bella et Alice comme dans Twilight. Répondis ladite « Bella ». Le vampire connaissait maintenant le nom de la fille avec qui il avait tant de points communs.  
-Et toi mystérieux étranger, t'a bien un nom ?  
-C'est vraiment important comment je m'appel ? Soupira Damon. I ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant de son retour, autant rester discret.  
-Non pas vraiment, simple curiosité. Répondis la fille en faisant tourner à bouteille dans ces mains  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.  
-Quand deux personne en aime une seule, sa ne ce finit jamais bien. Surtout quand on est « la deuxième ».Désolé de te le dire mais c'est vrais.  
-Je le sais t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas a première fois qu'on à des vues sur le même gars en plus... Pendant une seconde son regard se voila d'une tristesse immense. Damon si disais de plus en plus, qu'ils avaient tout les deux pas mal de points communs.

-Mais laissons le passé là ou il est. Déclara-elle. Pour que tu me dises ca, ca sent le vécu. Constata la fille. C'est une des raisons de ta déprime à toi ?  
-Yep. Approuva le vampire en lui reprenant une nouvelle fois la bouteille. Et les autres choses ? Questionna Damon. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs choses.  
-L'autre truc c'est mon père. Tu vois il s'est barré avant ma naissance. J'avais réussi à retrouvé sa trace à Miami, mais quand j'ai envoyé à ami qui habite las bas s'en assuré ; Pouf disparu. Il a quitté la ville sans laisser de trace...  
Elle posa sa tête sur la pierre tombale et ferma les yeux, un air découragé sur le visage.  
-J'en ai marre sa fait des années que je le cherche sans le trouvé. J'étais à ça... A deux doigts... Elle rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Je sais même pas a quoi il ressemble, on m'a dit que je lui ressemblais au niveau caractère. Et de physique aussi...  
-Y'a des jours ou on à l'impression que tout est contre nous. Et toi, c'est aujourd'hui ma pauvre Dit le vampire.

_« Ton père est un idiot d'être partie laissant sa fille... Moi si j'avais pu avoir un enfant, je ne l'aurais pas laissé... »_ Ajouta-il mentalement.

Le portable de Bella bipa. Elle le sorti, et Damon en bon curieux qu'il étais, ne pu s'empêcher de regarder de quoi i s'agissais.

-Nouveau message de : Nathan-

_« Bella, Rebeckah a de nouveau petté un cable, elle va me rendre dingue ! Je ne peux pas organiser ce bal avec elle sans qu'il finisse par y avoir un meurtre ! Vien vite stp. »_

-C'est qui Nathan ? Et Rebeckah ? Questionna le vampire.  
-Nathan : la raison des problèmes entre moi et ma frangine. Répondis Bella avec un soupir résigné. Elle rangea son portable, visiblement pas décider à répondre au message, ni à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Et Rebeckah continuât-elle, une fille complètement cinglée.  
-Ah... Damon avala un peut du contenu de la bouteille. J'étais à Miami y'a quelques jours...  
La fille releva brusquement la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
-Peut être que tu connais mon père !  
-Sa m'étonnerais ca serais une sacrée coïncidence. Tu sais le nombre de gents qui habite à Miami ? Les chances que je le connaisse, ou que je l'ai rien que croisé son... Quasi nul. Dit de vampire las, l'alcool commençant à légèrement se faire sentir.  
Bella soupira, sa déception se lisait sur son visage.  
-Bon dit toujours comment il s'appel on sait jamais. Lui dit Damon, bien que certains que sa ne servais à rien. Comment se pourrait-il qu'il connaisse –comme par hasard-, le père d'une file qu'il avais bousculé devant un cimetière ? Impossibles.  
-T'en aura le cœur net. Ajouta-il avant de porté ses lèvres au goulot de la bouteille.  
-OK... Il s'appel Damon... Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Bonjour a vous chers lecteurs ! J'éspère que vous aurez aprécié ce premier chapitre !

Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis positifs comme négatifs, je tâche de les étudiés minucieusement pour m'améliorée :).

Qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coïncidence : Au bon endroit au bon moment **

**Chapitre 2**

Le vampire la fixa une... Deux... Trois... Secondes sans ciller. C'était comme si les connexions entre ces neurones avaient cessé de fonctionner. Avait-il bien entendu, ou ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles un fâcheux tour ? Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il en déduit qu'il avait parfaitement compris.  
« Il peut y en avoir des tas de Damon. »Tenta de se convaincre le jeune homme. Bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait vrai, « Damon » n'étant pas un prénom très courant. Et donc combien de chances pour que la personne en question ait le même prénom ET le même nom de famille ? Aucunes. La jeune fille étais sûre d'elle, pas moyen qu'elle se soit trompée de nom.  
-Non, 'connais pas, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Il se voyait mal dire à la fille : « Ah c'est moi ! Drôle de coïncidence. Et bien enchanté de te connaitre ! » Sérieusement ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette histoire, et n'y comprenait rien.  
-Ça aurait été trop beau... Un miracle même ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je ne crois pas aux miracles, ajouta-t-elle d'un air plus sérieux.  
- Moi non plus je n'y crois pas, répondis le vampire d'un air absent.  
-Ça va ? Lui demanda Bella. Tu as l'air bizarre.  
En effet le vampire était légèrement perturbé, et fixai la jeune fille sourcils froncés. Il se ressaisit, et lui sourit.  
-Ouais très bien ! C'est juste l'alcool qui commence à se faire sentir, mentit-il.  
-En même temps tu t'es fait la moitié de la bouteille, observa Bella. C'est normal que tu sois légèrement groggy. Il haussa les épaules.  
-Bon... Dit-elle se levant. Je serais bien restée encore à bavarder avec toi, mais je dois aller empêcher un meurtre.  
-Entre ton Nathan et la cinglée de Rebeckah ? Devina le jeune homme.  
-Tout juste ! Elle attrapa son sac au pied de la tombe, et se tourna vers Damon.  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air sobre ?  
La jeune fille tanguait légèrement sur ses talons, mais rien qui laissais voir qu'elle venait de d'ingérer la moitié d'une bouteille d'alcool en moins d'une heure. C'était même étonnant qu'elle tienne encore debout. Mais le vampire décida d'en rajouter un peu.  
-Autant que les gens qui rentraient de Woodstock, lui répondit-il.  
-D'accord... Grimaça-elle. Espérons qu'aucune des personnes présentes à ce bal n'y étaient dans ce cas.  
Il lui sourit, il aimait bien l'humour de cette fille.  
- A la prochaine peut être, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Damon la regarda partir, confus. Il ferma es yeux pour tenter de réfléchir.  
Donc, il heurte une fille devant un cimetière, ensuite ils boivent et discutent, et enfin elle lui sort qu'elle recherche un certains « Damon Salvatore », qui serait, selon elle, son père.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire nom d'un chien... Ça n'a ni queue ni tête... » Pensa-il. Se levant précipitamment, il se décida à la suivre pour en apprendre plus sur elle, et tirer cette histoire au clair.  
Il la suivit donc, à une centaines de mètres de distance. Où est-ce que cela aller le mener ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Elle marcha donc pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le bitume. Quand elle arriva dans un quartier qui était bien connu par Damon. Il resta tapi à l'angle du carrefour, sans bouger. Quand il la vît entrer dans l'ancienne maison d'Elena, il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus déconcerté.

De son côté la jeune fille claqua la porte de sa maison, et se dirigea à l'étage.  
-Tu étais passé où ? S'exclama une voix courroucée.  
-Et bien j'étais dehors. Répondit-elle tout sourire.  
- Je ne plaisante pas Bella !  
-Moi non plus maman ! Rigola-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir claqué la porte avec fracas.

Damon n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Il avait perçu toute la conversation via son ouïe vampirique. Il était paralysé, sa voix... La voix douce de la femme qu'il aimait, Elena. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elena... Ce prénom l'emplit une nouvelle fois d'une grande nostalgie. Mais il revint bien vite sur terre. Il n'avait pas rêvé, la fille l'avait bien appelé « maman ». Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu dans son esprit.  
Une fille d'une quinzaine d'années.  
Affirmant qu'il était son père.  
Un dénominateur commun; Elena.  
Il avait bien une théorie, mais qui paraissait complètement dingue. Quoique...Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas débarquer chez Elena et lui sortir « Salut mon ange, j'ai rencontré Bella dans un cimetière et elle a dit que j'étais son père, c'est vrai ça ? ». Il allait donc continuer son opération espionnage pour en apprendre un peu plus. Bella avait mentionné un bal, une occasion parfaite.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il se retrouva donc au Lycée de Mystic Falls, en mode « James Bond », pour espionner discrètement la fille, d'un coin sombre de la salle. Bella, vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue d'un rouge bordeaux, évoluait avec une grâce féline au milieu de la foule de jeunes gens, et en accostait quelques un, qu'elle connaissait apparemment pour leur demander « Tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur ? », ce à quoi ils répondaient tous par la négative. Quand un jeune homme blond, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit, les yeux brillants, comme emplis d'étoiles à l'entente de sa voix.  
-Nathan. Sourit-elle.  
« Ah, c'est donc lui Nathan ? » Compris le vampire. « Elle a du goût mine de rien, question mecs... »  
-Salut Bella. Dis donc t'étais passée où pour la préparation ?  
-J'ai eu un empêchement. Répondis-elle.  
« Dis plutôt que t'étais dans un cimetière, en train de boire. » Commenta intérieurement Damon.  
-Non parce que, j'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer Rebeckah...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
-Et bien elle joue les autoritaires, comme d'habitude.  
La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.  
-Tu ne m'invites pas à danser ? Demanda-elle à Nathan, faisant mine d'être vexée.  
En effet, un slow venait de débuter, et les couples tournaient sur la piste, au rythme de la musique. Le garçon parut hésiter, et la fixa de ses yeux quelque peu cachés par quelques mèches lui tombant négligemment sur le visage.  
-Ça serait très incorrect de ta part, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Le blond eut un petit soupir vaguement amusé.  
-Ca n'est pas mon genre d'être impoli. Si mademoiselle Gilbert veux bien se donner la peine... Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle saisit délicatement, avant qu'il ne l'entraine sur la piste.  
« Gilbert... Cette fille s'appelle bien Gilbert. Comme Elena... »

La danse se termina, et au même moment où les deux jeunes gens se séparaient l'un de l'autre après leur slow, une fille en robe de soie violette arriva vers eux, d'une démarche fluide. Elle s'arrêta devant l'autre jeune fille, Bella.  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Lui dit cette dernière.  
- Moi non plus sœurette, je ne pensais pas que je viendrais, répondit l'autre.  
« Donc si j'ai bien suivi, l'autre brune c'est sa sœur Alice. A moins qu'elle ait une autre sœur... »  
Les deux jeunes filles restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, un duel silencieux. Une autre danse démarra. La deuxième fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction du blond.  
-Nathan, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Lui demanda-elle,  
-Bien évidement.  
Ils partirent main dans la main vers un autre coin de la piste, laissant Bella seule. Pendant une seconde un rictus morne se dessina sur son visage, bien vite effacé par l'air hautain que Damon avait remarqué qu'elle arborait quasiment en permanence. Elle soupira, puis se dirigea, pour une raison inconnue, vers l'extérieur du gymnase. Damon décida de la suivre discrètement, mais soudain au détour d'un couloir, il fut violement plaqué contre les casiers. Il reconnut immédiatement son « agresseur ». Des boucles blondes, des yeux bleus...  
-Barbie ?

* * *

Hello chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voila donc le chapitre 2 ! Je tiens avant tout à remercier BlondieSVamP , ma correctrice, grâce à ellevous aurez droit à une orthographe beaucoup moin approximative !

Je remercie aussi "Lisia", pour sa critique constructive, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour prendre les remarques en compte, pour m'améliorée ! J'attend une nouvelle critique constrictive de ta part lisia hein ;D !

Brefouille, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'attend vos avis avec impatience ! :3

Xoxo, Ludy.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coïncidence : Au bon endroit au bon moment **

**Chapitre 3**

-Damon ! Sur le coup de la surprise cette dernière lâcha prise et se recula de quelques pas.  
-Sympa comme accueil, commenta le vampire.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama Caroline.  
-Je viens rendre une petite visite à mes vieux potes... Et à toi chérie, ajoutât-il avec un sourire en coin qui lui était propre.  
-Tu suivais Bella !  
-Cette fille ? Non. Heu, oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-il d'expliquer.  
-Ah oui ? Tu voulais en faire ton dessert !  
-Non !  
Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Visiblement, elle ne le croyait, mais alors pas le moins du monde.  
« Qu'est-ce que je lui dis... La vérité ? Non quand même pas... »  
-En fait oui je la suivais mais...

A quoi bon inventer un mensonge, après tout. Et de plus, si quelqu'un devais être au courant de quelque chose, se serait logiquement Caroline, étant la meilleure amie d'Elena. Il y eu un long silence, Caroline attendait vraisemblablement une explication, et Damon quant à lui, cherchait ce qu'il devait lui dire.  
-Et bien est-ce que tu serais au courant d'une histoire du genre, que je serais son père ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Lâcha-il soudainement.

La surprise se lue parfaitement sur le visage de la blonde. Elle perdit subitement son attitude confiante et sûre d'elle, et ne sachant absolument pas quoi lui répondre, elle soupira.

-Elena sait que tu es là ? Demanda-elle à Damon, en s'adossant sur les casiers, et tripotant nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Non.

-Et bien tu devrais aller la voir.  
-Caroline... Tu ne me diras rien c'est ça ?  
-Absolument. Je ne suis au courant de rien.

Mais le ton qu'elle avait employé, disait lui, qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus que Damon. Il n'insista pas, cela n'aurait servi à rien : cette fille était têtue comme une mule, encore plus depuis sa transformation en vampire.

-Et Stefan qu'est-ce qu'il devient lui ? Demanda Damon d'un ton volontairement détaché. Mais dans sa tête, les questions se bousculaient à rythme fou. « Est-ce qu'il vivait avec Elena ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient mariés ? Et allait-il bien depuis le temps ? Et Elena ? » Et tant d'autres, qu'il en avait du mal à toutes y réfléchir en même temps.

- Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu a Mystic Falls, au moins trois mois. Il va, il vient, mais ne reste jamais longtemps. Répondit-elle.  
Damon fut surpris, son frère n'était donc pas en ville ?

-Elena est toute seule chez elle, tu devrais aller la voir, lui suggéra Caroline.  
-Oui je vais faire ça, déclara Damon, soudain plus déterminé que jamais. Il sortit donc du lycée sans plus de bavardages avec Caroline.  
Le long du chemin, sa tête bourdonnait tellement les questions s'y pressaient lui comprimaient le cerveau.  
« Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle allait me voir ? Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir justement ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? »

Mais en toute honnêteté, il mourrait d'envie ne serait-ce que de l'apercevoir à nouveau. Les quinze années qu'il avait passé loin d'elle avaient été une déchirure. Il avait déjà vécu le manque d'une personne aimée, quand il avait perdu Katherine il y a plus d'une centaine d'années de ça, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas une sensation aussi pénible.

Quand il avait quitté Elena cela avait été beaucoup plus violent. Comme s'il avait perdue de vue le soleil, que la seule chose qui emplissait son horizon était l'absence ; son absence. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ?

A lui, qui se pensait intouchable, lui qui c'était secrètement juré de ne jamais plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit, comment était-ce arrivé qu'il se soit accroché à elle au point qu'elle soit devenue comme une part de lui-même ? Damon n'en avait aucune idée. Mais en revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à la revoir. Et le vampire, d'habitude si sûr de lui, se sentait nerveux.

Il arriva rapidement devant la maison de sa belle, dont les lumières étaient allumées, étant donné que la nuit commençais à tomber.

Que devait-il faire ? Frapper à la porte ? Ou encore entrer par la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude ? Il opta finalement pour la fenêtre, comme ça, si ça n'était pas le moment de la déranger, il repartirait. Il avait en plus remarqué que la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elena était ouverte: parfait. D'un mouvement souple il bondit et atterrit à l'intérieur de la chambre sans le moindre bruit. Sauf que...

Sauf que cela n'était visiblement pas, ou plus, la chambre d'Elena. Cela ressemblait à une chambre d'adolescente, d'un style qu'on aurait plus qualifié de « pink power ». Il remarqua une photographie, posée sur le bureau. Il s'approcha et la saisit, on pouvait y voir deux petites filles, enlacées à leur maman, Elena. L'une aux mêmes yeux chocolat que la jeune femme, riait aux éclats, et l'autre aux yeux bleus azurs semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire à son tour. Elena quant à elle regardait les deux petites, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Un moment de bonheur capturé sur papier pour l'éternité.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si drôle pour qu'elles rient comme ça ? » Se demanda le vampire. Il fixa longuement l'image, scrutant minutieusement chacun des visages, puis la remit à sa place. À pas de loup, il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir, il tendit l'oreille pour capter des bruits qui auraient révélés où aurait pu se trouver Elena ; rien. Etrange. Il prit l'initiative d'aller voir au salon, mais à peine eut-il posé le pied sur le palier, qu'il se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre, comme un peu plus tôt, un mur. Sauf que cette fois, il ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de faire quoi que ce soit, que se fut à lui de la bloquer contre un mur.

Là, il eut le choc sa vie, mais pas autant que la jeune femme qui le fixait les yeux grand ouverts.  
-Damon... Murmura-elle sous le choc.  
-Elena ? S'exclama Damon en se reculant vivement.  
Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit un vampire ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'avait saisi aucun bruit, elle l'avait repéré au moment même où il avait mis les pieds dans sa maison. Mais il n'osa pas poser la question, ce n'était pas le moment adéquat. Elena savait qu'il avait compris, et fut contente qu'il ne pose pas de questions, car elle aurait été obligée d'expliquer le pourquoi-du-comment de sa transformation.

Elle aurait été obligé de lui expliquer que, à la suite sa grossesse, -dont il ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas l'existence-, elle avait failli mourir et que Caroline l'avait sauvé de justesse en la transformant. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui en parle, que ça ne pouvait pas rester un non-dit. Il s'agissait de bébés, enfin de bébés qui maintenant, étaient devenus bien grands. De deux filles qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

Elle revoyait encore Alice, âgée d'à peine trois ans, lors d'une sortie au parc, qui regardait avec insistance une petite fille blonde jouer avec son père, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers elle et qu'elle ne lui demande, avec sa toute petite voix de bébé, 'Pou'quoi Alice et Bella pas avoir de papa'. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait la question, et Elena n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, se contentant de lui dire : « Je suis sûr que s'il était là il jouerait avec toi. ». Bien piètre réponse.  
Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout, mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher ça comme ça, de but en blanc. Il n'allait pas la croire, rire ou pire s'en aller et rejeter ses deux filles...  
-Salut, dit simplement la jeune femme sans lâcher Damon des yeux, tous ses sentiments se mêlant en elle.  
Surprise, joie, trouble, agitation, envie de fondre en larmes, mais en même temps de hurler de bonheur ... De plus, tout était décuplé par sa condition de vampire et lui coupait le souffle. Damon était là, devant elle. A moins que cela ne soit qu'un énième rêve comme ceux qu'elle faisait chaque jour depuis qu'il était parti ?  
Non, cette fois-ci, c'était bel-et-bien réel. Elle eut une soudaine envie de lui s lui sauter dans les bras, et du se faire violence pour se retenir.

-Ca faisait longtemps, ajoutât-elle. Elle se rendit compte de la banalité de ses mots. On aurait pu croire à deux connaissances qui ne s'étaient pas revues depuis quelques mois à peine. Alors qu'en réalité, les deux jeunes gens se tenant l'un en face de l'autre s'étaient séparés depuis plus de dix ans.  
-Oui, longtemps, ajoutât Damon.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se fixer, sans un mot. Elena ne laissait plus paraitre aucunes émotions sur son visage. Alors qu'intérieurement, elle avait le cœur en vrac, bien que celui-ci soit mort depuis quelques années déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? le questionna nonchalamment Elena, s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine. Damon la suivit et s'adossa au plan de travail pendant que la jeune femme sortait deux verres. Il chercha ses mots durant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.  
-Rien de particulier. Je venais te voir c'est tout. Mais si je tombe mal je peux...  
-Non, reste ! Le coupa Elena sans se retourner. Elle se mordit la langue. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, tellement elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte tout de suite.  
-Tu en veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son propre verre, où elle avait versé un peu de sang.  
-Heu... Oui merci.  
Elena servit le deuxième verre et le tendit à Damon avant d'aller s'assoir dans le salon, Damon suivit le mouvement et s'assit sur le côté opposé du sofa où la jeune vampire s'était installé.

C'était une image assez étrange pour lui de voir Elena un verre de sang à la main. Lui qui avait le souvenir d'elle comme une douce et innocente humaine. Le regard de Damon se posa sur un des murs du salon, recouvert de dizaines de photos en tout genre, et il sentit le regard d'Elena rivé sur lui, mais quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle détourna les yeux.

-Et du coup... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? La questionna Damon pour dissiper le malaise ambiant.

Elena réfléchit longuement, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Elle était trop chamboulée pour réfléchir correctement. Une nouvelle sensation vint l'envahir : l'amertume. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait ? Durant toutes ces années, elle avait lutté contre tout !  
Contre elle-même, sa nouvelle condition de vampire, ces pulsions sanguinaires, contre son chagrin, et avant ça les problèmes engendrés par sa grossesse... Les souvenirs du jour où Damon était parti étaient encore ancrés en elle. Mais elle était consciente qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, elle n'avait pas été capable de le retenir.

« J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir... Et maintenant il est revenu et je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, mais qu'elle idiote ! » Déplora mentalement Elena.

-J'ai passé mon diplôme, et je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, finit-elle par lui répondre. Cette réponse était parfaitement neutre. Aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec ce qu'ils avaient en commun.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être médecin, dit Damon.  
-Avant l'université, je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais faire, à vrai dire.  
Ils restèrent silencieux. Scrutant le visage l'un de l'autre sans rien dire. Finalement, Elena fut la première à craquer.

-Ecoute Damon je...  
-Non Elena, la coupa-t-il, je dois te parler avant, dit-il en posant son verre sur la table basse, ce que la jeune vampire fit à son tour.  
-Elena, à la base si je suis venu, c'était bel et bien juste pour te voir. Mais entre temps... Il s'interrompit. Il était sur une pente glissante. Il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet « Bella et Alice » avec la même "délicatesse" qu'avec Caroline.  
Elena était suspendue aux lèvres du jeune homme, se taraudant l'esprit sur ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
-Entre temps, reprit-il, j'ai rencontré une certaine... Bella. Qui m'a elle-même parlé de sa sœur Alice...

Elena blanchit brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur Bella et de Alice? Peut-être bien qu'il ne parlait même pas des mêmes personnes, pas de ses filles... Pourquoi parlait-il d'elles ?  
-Et ? Dit Elena au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
-Et... Mince alors ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, c'est surréaliste ! S'exclama Damon en se levant, ne tenant plus en place. Il fit quelques pas, et respira un bon coup.  
-Ecoute, tenta Elena, je... J'ai deux trois trucs à te dire moi aussi. Damon se calma immédiatement, Elena paraissait désespérée. Le vampire s'adossa au mur face à la jeune femme toujours assise sur le sofa.

-Elena... Souffla Damon.  
-Non, je t'en prie laisse-moi finir et ne m'interromps pas. Sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de tout te dire. Il acquiesça.  
Elena tripotait nerveusement les bracelets qu'elle avait au poignet, avant de relever ses grands yeux chocolat vers ceux du jeune homme.  
-Est-ce que... Tu te souviens une semaine avant ton départ... La nuit qu'on a passé ensemble et bien...

Et comment que Damon s'en souvenait ! Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il n'oublierait jamais la douceur des lèvres d'Elena, la sensation de douce brûlure que lui procurait sa peau contre la sienne, les mots doux qu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson...

-Tu étais humain, j'étais humaine...  
Le regard de Damon croisa celui de Elena, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Le déclic se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit du vampire. Cela paraissait évident.

En effet quinze ans auparavant, la sorcière originelle, ayant pris le contrôle du corps de Bonnie, avait, dans une tentative désespérée pour exterminer les vampires, jeté un sort sur les habitants de Mystic Falls, qui étaient tous redevenus humains. Mais après quelques complications le sort avait été rompu, au bout de 72 heures.

-Oh mon dieu... Soupira Damon. Et donc Bella et Alice...  
-Sont tes filles. Compléta Elena.

* * *

Holà ! (Tout le monde auras deviné que je fait Espagnol en deuxièle langue xp . Bref j'arête de raconter ma vie lol. )

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre 3 ? Je tiens à avoir_ toutes vos impréssion et autres critiques_ :) !

Une lectrice m'a fait remarqué qu'il serais plus agréable que j'espace un peut plus les paragraphes et dialogues, j'ai fait attention donc pour ce chapitre ;) .

Je vous embrasses,

Ludy.


	4. Chapitre 4

-Oh... Dit simplement Damon. Cela lui avait déjà paru bizarre dans le cimetière venant de Bella, mais ces mots dans la bouche d'Elena, étaient encore plus étranges encore.  
Ce « Oh » était-ce bon signe ou non venant de lui ? Se demanda Elena. A cet instant elle aurait voulu être dans la tête du jeune homme, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Tout ça, le retour de Damon, les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire, c'était trop d'émotions pour la jeune vampire qui sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se leva et sortie dans la cour, par la grande baie vitrée. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, tout de suite.  
Damon ne compris pas sa réaction. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? Pourquoi Elena s'était-elle mise dans un tel état ? Il la rejoignit sans bruit à l'extérieur, restant en retrait, un mètre derrière elle. Elena se tenait debout droite comme un « i », la brise du soir faisant onduler ces longs cheveux châtains.  
-Je suis désolée, murmura-elle, sachant parfaitement que Damon se tenait derrière elle.  
-Ce n'est pas grave... C'est normal que tu ais du mal à gérer tes émotions, tu es encore jeune, comme vampire...  
-Pas que pour ça... Répondis Elena, le regard perdu loin devant. Damon resta silencieux, ne comprenant pas qu'elle était l'autre chose pour laquelle elle semblait s'excuser. Elle resta elle aussi silencieuse quelques seconde et leva les yeux vers le ciel, où l'on commençait à distinguer quelques étoiles.  
-Désolé pour... Pour elles. Tu ne voulais pas ça je le sais. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû y penser...  
-Non ! s'exclama Damon se rapprochant d'elle sans pour autant lui faire face. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Elena ! On est tous les deux la dedans. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me faire à l'idée. Et puis c'est censé être ... Bien ? Non ?  
Elena se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. Et se jeta dans ses bras.  
-Mon dieu... Sanglota-elle.  
Damon l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui. Comme si son corps réagissait immédiatement au contact d'Elena, un sentiment de joie immense l'envahit. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il la tenait vraiment dans ces bras, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eu l'occasion de le refaire un jour.  
-Elena... Mais pourquoi tu pleurs?  
-Je ne pleure pas je... Enfin si mais, c'est parce que je suis soulagée. J'avais tellement peur que tu sois fâché contre moi...  
-Mais c'est absurde ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois fâché pour ça ?  
Elena haussa les épaules. La tête enfouie dans le creux du coup du jeune homme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le prendrait aussi bien.

Durant toutes ces années, elle s'était imaginée toutes les façons dont il aurait pu le prendre, mais cette hypothèse-là lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Sûrement du fait qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien le tempérament impulsif du vampire.  
Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait eu envie de bouger à ce moment précis. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait passé son éternité dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de Damon. Elle releva finalement la tête, ayant séchés ses larmes, et son regard se perdit dans celui du vampire.  
Ses yeux couleur océan lui avait tellement manqué. La couleur de ces yeux qu'elle avait gardé en souvenir lui paraissait bien fade par apport à la nouvelle vision qu'elle en avait grâce à ses yeux de vampire, ce bleu lui parut encore plus envoutant que du temps où elle était humaine.  
Ce contact visuel prolongé fut comme un déclic. Qui suffit à raviver la flamme qui avait toujours demeuré entres eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne sachent vraiment expliquer comment, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux baiser amoureux. À cet instant pas besoin de mots, des paroles auraient été superflues, cette tendre étreinte voulait tout dire. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu les déranger.

Leur étreinte se fit plus sensuelle, lorsque Damon glissa une main au creux des reins de la jeune vampire pour rapprocher encore un peu plus leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus passionnés. Elena passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme, tandis que ce dernier déposait quelques baisers enflammés au creux de son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine, la faisant vibrer de toute son âme. Quand il susurra son prénom au creux de son oreille d'une voix brûlante, s'en fut trop pour la jeune femme et elle le plaqua soudainement contre le mur.

Damon eu le souffle coupé par la surprise, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Décidément il ne s'habituait pas à la nouvelle condition de vampire de sa belle. Elle le fixait de ces grands yeux chocolat, brillants de désir, comme ceux de Damon qui ne les lâchèrent pas.

-Tu m'as manqué... Déclara Elena, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Ces mots allèrent droit au cœur du jeune homme. Lui, il lui avait manqué à elle ? Réellement ?  
Subitement Damon renversa la tendance et colla à son tour Elena contre un mur, pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la maison. Il s'approcha de son visage, prêt à l'embrasser.  
-Pas plus que toi tu ne m'as manqué... Chuchota-il entre ses lèvres, alors que Elena défaisait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, qui tomba au sol quelques secondes plus tard, suivit de près par le débardeur de la jeune femme.

Quelques contorsions plus tard, les deux jeune gens se retrouvèrent à demi-nus, collés l'un à l'autre, à même le sol. Damon s'apprêtait à dégrafer le soutien-gorge du jeune vampire, quand elle l'arrêta.

-Damon ... Gémit Elena. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour parler, le corps ferme de Damon toujours pressé contre le sien, et ses caresses sur sa peau lui faisant perdre la tête.  
-Damon... Pas ici... , réussit-elle à articuler.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Lui dit-il en continuant de déposer des dizaines de baisers brûlants de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un nouveau gémissement. Damon n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à l'écouter. Elle prit finalement les choses en mains, et inversa leur position grâce à sa force vampirique, se retrouvant au-dessus du jeune homme, et lui plaquant les bras contre le sol. Damon affichait un sourire en coin.  
-Hmmm. Elena la vampire joue la tigresse... Mais surtout continue, j'aime être dominé, si c'est par toi... Dit-il, le regard joueur. Elena ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire enjôleur.  
-Si j'ai dit pas ici, c'est que je préfèrerais éviter d'être dérangée si les filles rentrent, susurra-t-elle, se rapprochant du visage de Damon. Viens... ajoutât-elle en l'entrainant à l'étage, vers sa chambre. Quand la porte fut fermée, les derniers morceaux de tissus qui recouvraient encore leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à être retirés, laissant les deux amants profiter pleinement de leurs retrouvailles...

* * *

J'éspère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'annés, je vous souhaite donc une bonne année 2013 t déclare que les Mayas n'étais qu'une bande d'illuminés-paranoïques pour prévoir une fin du monde ;). Oui je suis impardonlable, la ponctualité n'est pas ma meilleure pote ... J'éspère que vous ne m'en voulais pas.

Lisia ? Et ma critique ? Tu ne m'envois plus de critique pour mes chapitres :( ? Je m'y suis habituée maintenant moi. Ca m'étais utile pour m'amélioré ! :S

Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Reviews ! :3

Xo xo, Ludy.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les premiers rayons de soleil matinaux filtraient à travers les rideaux, baignant la chambre et les deux jeunes gents enlacés sous les draps, dans une douce lueur rosée.  
C'est une Elena encore assoupie, l'air plus apaisée et sereine que jamais, que Damon contemplais depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Des questions faisaient le tour de sa tête depuis un petit moment. En effet, il était heureux de se qu'il s'étais passé entre Elena et lui, mais cela ne voulais pas dire que les choses changeais entres eux. Peut-être étais-ce juste les pulsions sexuelles de Elena du à sa transformations qui lui avait joué des tours rien de plus ?

Il soupira, malgré tout il se sentait heureux à cet instant. Pourquoi se prendre la tête à l'avance, mieux valais profiter du moment présent.  
Il laissa doucement glissé ses doigts sur la peau dénudé de la jeune femme, de sa nuque, jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle eu un léger soupir et se blottie un peut plus contre le jeune homme, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Damon sourit, savourant le contact de la peau d'Elena contre la sienne.  
Pendant ce temps Elena émergeait doucement du sommeil, sentant les caresse de Damon sur sa peau, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien fait semblant de dormir encore quelques heures, pour pouvoir encore en profité, et l'avoir rien qu'a elle. Elle se sentait transportée, mais en même temps avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais un magnifique rêve alors.

Non cela pouvais n'être que réel, elle reconnaissait l'odeur de Damon, et cette odeur rassurante, mélanger à la sueur et au parfum ne pouvais pas être une illusion. Elena savoura la sensation des doigts de Damon, se baladant de son dos, jusqu'à ses côtes. La jeune vampire poussa un petit soupir de contentement, qui attira l'attention de Damon le sortant de ses songes. Elena se décala du cou du jeune homme, et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, juste à coté de lui.

-Tu es là... Murmura Elena.  
-Ou veux tu que je sois mon ange ? Sourit Damon. Tien d'ailleurs, je t'ai déjà appelé mon ange ? Non ? Quel étourdi je fais... Elena sourit. Elle leva la main qui était posé sur le torse du vampire, pour toucher son visage.  
Elle suivit de contour de sa mâchoire, et redescendis sur son cou, puis s'appuyant sur son coude et prenant soins garder le drap contre elle, se redressa. Damon ne la lâchant pas des yeux et dévorant du regard chaque parcelle de son corps n'étant pas couverte par le tissu, ne pus s'empêcher de penser ;  
_« Ce qu'elle est belle... Aphrodite en personne aurait de quoi être jalouse... » _

Elena se pencha vers Damon pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, la fit rouler sur le coté, pour que ce soit lui la surplombe.  
-Hop hop hop ... Mais tu fais quoi là ? Plaisanta Damon un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.  
-Hey ! Protesta Elena, en poussant Damon à deux mains, pour le forcer à se redresser en même temps qu'elle (même si, le fait étais, qu'il bougeait parce qu'il le voulait bien, Elena, même vampire, ayant la force d'une plume comparé à lui.). Damon passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la tenant d'une étreinte de fer, mais douce à la fois.

-Tu es déjà en manque de câlins Elena ? Sourit le vampire en lui caressant les cheveux, tendis que Elena avais enlacé son cou pour se rapprocher de son visage.  
-Oui. J'ai quinze ans de manques de tes câlins, donc je compte bien profiter de toi maintenant que tu es là... Lui murmura la jeune femme avant de posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.  
-Je t'aime... Dit Elena en décollant sa bouche de la sienne, et en ôtant ces bras du cou du vampire, pour poser ces mains de chaque coté de son visage. Et maintenant, je te le répèterais tout le temps... Parce que j'aurais du te le dire il y a des années déjà ...

Damon fut envahi d'une grande émotion. Ces paroles lui allèrent droit au cœur. Il est vrais qu'elle lui avait déjà dit « je t'aime » la veille, mais ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, et Damon savait que dans ces moments là, on ne sait plus trop ce qu'on dit, ni ce qu'on fait. Il ne l'avait donc pas pris comme une réelle déclaration. Mais là, elle était en pleine possession de ses moyen, et sincère. Cela faisais longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'espéré que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Elena soit réciproques, il c'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui. Mais a ce moment précis, tout semblais changer, il se sentait heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais étais.

Elena quand à elle, avait l'impression de revivre. Depuis plusieurs années, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'exister, à part avec ses enfants. Elle avait juste l'impression de survire. La douleur d'avoir perdue Damon avais étais forte en tant qu'humaine, mais après sa transformation, c'était devenue insupportable. Surtout que celui-ci avait emporté tout les souvenir qu'elle avait d'eux deux, toutes les photos, elle ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour toutes les trouvés...  
Et hier déjà, elle s'était sentie heureuse, mais euphorique surtout. Le choc d'avoir retrouvé son bien-aimé, et les instincts primaires de vampire qui c'était ajouté à ça... C'est vraiment ce matin qu'elle réalisait la situation.  
Elle c'était sentie libérée de pouvoir enfin lui dire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Cela avait été magique pour elle de pouvoir lui susurrer ces mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille, pendant l'union si parfaite de leur deux corps.

-Je t'aime encore plus... Lui murmura Damon avait de lui offrir un nouveau baiser, plus amoureux que le précédent. Damon, un bras toujours dans le dos de la jeune vampire, la fit légèrement basculer de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve étendue dans ses bras. Pendant se changement de position, le textile qui recouvrais Elena glissa, dévoilant le haut de son corps. Peau contre peau pour leur plus grand plaisir, les deux amants firent durer leur baiser le plus longtemps possibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle.  
-Dis... Tu ne va pas t'en aller ? On va rester ensembles ? Lui demanda Elena, l'air réellement soucieuse.

_« Mais qu'elle question stupide ! Pourquoi je partirais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier ? »_ Pensa Damon.  
-Tant que tu voudras de moi. Lui répondit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Elena elle, faisait négligemment glissée ses doigts le long du bras du vampire, sans lâcher son regard, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Et du coup hier, j'en ai oublié de te demander de m'expliquer. Déclara Damon.  
-T'expliquer quoi ?  
-Tout.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Oui le chapitre auras encore mis des plombes a arrivés, alors qu'il étais prêt en plus. Je plaide coupable ! _

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce cinquième chapitre ?

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !

Xo xo, Ludy.


	6. Chapitre 6

-Et bien... Par ou commencer...  
-Peut par le comment tu es...  
-Morte ? C'est pas un gros mot tu sais. Sourit Elena, reprenant les propres mots de Damon quelques années auparavant. Ce dernier rit doucement.

Les deux vampires c'étais sagement rallongé l'un à coté de l'autre, mais Damon, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un quelconque contact avec Elena, avait enlaçais ses doigts aux siens, et décrivais de petit cercles dans sa paume avec son pouce.

-Pour t'expliquer ma transformation je dois remonter en arrière. Environ un mois après ton départ, j'ai commencé à avoir de drôles de symptômes. Caroline m'a taquiné en me disant que j'étais enceinte... Si on avait su...

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les images défilaient dans l'esprit d'Elena, le replongeant plusieurs années en arrière... Elle revoyait parfaitement la scène ou, un jour en sortant de la douche, elle avait remarqué la forme anormalement arrondie de son ventre...  
-...C'est deux mois après que je me suis rendus compte qu'en fait, c'étais bien le cas. Je te laisse imaginer ma surprise. Même si en y réfléchissant, c'est plutôt évident...

Elena se revoyait également encore posant une main sur son abdomen, et l'autre sur sa bouche, de stupéfaction, constatant que Caroline avait dit vrais sans le vouloir. « Non, impossible, comment... » Et pourtant tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Et puis l'évidence s'étais imposé dans son esprit. Deux humains qui fricotes ensembles sa ne peut donner qu'une chose... Mais dans leurs têtes à ce moment la chose étais « Les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer », mais ce qu'ils avaient oublié, c'est que le jeune homme n'en étais plus un, et ça Damon et elle n'y avait absolument pas réfléchi.

_« Quand je pense que j'ai fait la leçon à Jeremy sur le fait qu'il fallait se protéger pendant un rapport et sur la contraception, pas longtemps avant ça... Qu'elle ironie ! »_ Songea Elena.

-En effet. Approuva Damon. C'est dingue que sa ne m'ai même pas traversé l'esprit pendant tout ce temps. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. Et ta transformation ? J'ai du mal à en saisir la raison. En effet Damon se souvenait parfaitement que quand il l'avait quitté, la jeune femme était opposée à l'idée de devenir une immortelle.  
- Les grossesses multiples sont à risques, et il à a certains cas ou cela se passe mal. J'en ai fait parti. Heureusement que Caroline m'avait donné de son sang, sinon je ne me serais jamais réveillé...

Après son accouchement, Elena avait succombé d'une hémorragie interne que les médecins n'avait détectée qu'au dernier moment ; trop tard. Sans compter les nombreux problèmes de santé que la jeune femme avait traversée tout le long de ces huit mois. Car en effet en plus de tout cela, les deux petites étaient finalement nées prématurément.

Damon posa sa main sur le coté du visage de Elena, et lui caressant la joue il déclara ;  
-Je suis désolé Elena, je suis conscient que tu nous voulais pas ça, tu ne voulais pas devenir un vampire. J'en suis désolé.  
-Tu n'a pas à l'être. Et puis... Mis à part le coté sanguinaire, il y à beaucoup de bonnes choses. De plus, j'ai Alice et Bella, et avoir des enfants c'est ce que je voulais donc j'étais déjà heureuse... Et maintenant que tu t'es enfin décidé à pointé de bon ton nez, tout est parfait. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rêver de mieux... La vie éternelle sa me tente bien désormais.  
Damon lui rendit son sourire, elle rayonnait, et la voir comme cela le rendais encore plus heureux.

-Il faudrait qu'on se lève. Déclara Elena en se redressant.  
En une fraction de seconde, Damon se retrouva derrière la jeune femme, son torse collé à son dos , et l'entourant de ses bras.  
-Et si je dis non ? Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix joueuse. Elena se retourna, pour lui faire face, mais il continuait de l'étreindre pour l'empêcher de « s'enfuir ».  
-Donc je corrige ma phrase, on se lève. Phrase affirmative sans attente de réponse ou de négociations. Damon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, serrant un peut plus ces bras autour d'elle.  
-T'a toujours autant l'esprit de contradiction toi. Constat Elena. Soudain la jeune femme, remarqua l'étrange tranquillité qui régnais dans la maison ; pas de cris de disputes, pas nonplus le son de la télévision passant des clips musicaux monté au maximum comme d'ordinaire touts les matins... Il n'y avait personne à part Damon et elle. Personne !  
- Les filles ne sont pas rentrées. Murmura Elena pour elle-même.  
-Et ?  
-Et c'est grave, et s'il leur été arrivé quelque cho...  
Elena fut coupée dans sa phrase par la sonnerie de son portable.  
-Veux tu bien me libérée que je réponde sil te plait ?  
Damon la relâcha, de mauvaise grâce. Elena tendis le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit pour saisir son portable, dont l'écran affichais « Caroline ».

-Allo Caroline ?

...

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé j'avais complètement oublié !

...

-Non mais t'en fait pas je m'y mets de suite hein.

-Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ... Longue histoire et heu, je te laisse sinon sa sera jamais prêt à temps bisous.  
Elle raccrocha et soupira, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait promis à Caroline de faire des cookies pour la vente de charité au profit des enfants malades de l'hôpital pédiatrique de Mystic Falls. Même si le terme correct serait « essayer » la cuisine n'étant vraisemblablement pas le point fort de la jeune femme.  
-Bon et ben si Barbie s'énerve... Soupira Damon comprenant que son petit moment d'intimité avec Elena était terminé.

-Enfin finit ! S'exclama Elena en enfournant ses petits biscuits dans le four. Il n'y a plus qu'à les cuire. 180°, thermostat 5...  
-Essaye de ne pas les faire brulés sa serais pas mal. Railla Damon assis sur un coin du plan de travail.  
-Oh tait toi ! Tu va me porter malheur !  
-C'est que j'ai le souvenir d'un cake fait pour la faite du lycée qui avait été bêtement oubliée dans le four et que...  
-J'ai compris, c'est bon. Râlas Elena. Et d'abord descend de là ! Elle chassa Damon de son plan de travail sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. VLAN ! La porte d'entrée venait de claquer.  
-C'est mooooiiiiiiiii, j'suis rentrée. S'exclama Alice à travers la maison. Elena se retourné d'un bond, et sortis de la cuisine à grande enjambées, interceptant la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'engage dans l'escalier.  
-TU ETAIS OU ? S'écria Elena, qui malgré le fait qu'elle avait gardé son calme, était folle d'inquiétude depuis qu'elle avait constaté que ses filles n'étais pas rentrées à la maison. La dite Alice, ses talons a la main, fixais sa mère, éberlué de se faire crier dessus de si bon matin.

-J'ai dormis chez Mélanie. S'expliqua la brune.  
-Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler ?  
-Je t'ai appelé au moins quinze fois sur le fixe hier soir ! S'indigna-elle. Tu ne m'as pas répondus.  
Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. C'étais donc Alice, la cinglée que Elena avais eu envie de tuer quand le téléphone ne faisais que sonner obstinément alors qu'elle était blottie tout contre son amoureux.

-Et ta sœur, elle est ou elle ? Demanda Elena changeant de sujet.  
-J'en sais rien moi ! Hier au bal je l'ai juste vu en début de soirée et ensuite ... Ben ensuite j'sais pas. Oui parce-que tu sais quoi en plus ? Elle nous à eu une vision la Mélanie ce matin, Bonnie lui dit toujours que faut éviter ces trucs là, enfin bref. Et en plus Rebeckah qui nous en à fait voir de toutes es couleurs hier, MON DIEU. Et avec tout ça, je sais pas ou est parti Nathan moi...

La jeune fille étant partie dans son monologue, jeta son sac et ses talons sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, inconsciente du fait que sa mère essayais tant bien que mal de lui parler.

-Oui parce que même si on est plus vraiment ensembles tu vois, mais bon. En plus Bella tu peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle à oser faire, elle m'éner...  
Elle venait d'entrais dans la pièce ou se tenait Damon, nonchalamment appuyer contre un mur. Elena arriva dans la cuisine, visiblement très ennuyé. Il se passa quelques secondes, ou la jeune fille et le vampire se dévisageaient sans rien dire.  
-Elena ne t'a jamais appris que c'est mal élevé de fixer les gents ? Railla Damon.  
-Heu...

Le bruit du moteur d'un scooteur résonna devant la maison, Elena reconnu le bruit de l'engain de son autre fille. Sa cinglée de fille qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à éduquée correctement et à empêcher de faire des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres. Cette dernière pénétra dans la maison et claqua la porte derrière elle, habitude que ça sœur avait elle aussi, qui avait le don d'irriter la vampire au plus haut point. La brune jeta son blouson de cuir noir sur le canapé, au même endroit que le sac et les chaussures de sa jumelle.

-Y'a quelqu'un ici ?  
Elle aperçut sa mère à l'entrée de la cuisine et se dirigea en sa direction. Damon et Alice écoutèrent les bruits de talons résonnais sur le sol.  
-Pourquoi cette tête contrariée m'man ? Quelqu'un est mort ou bien ? Ironisa Bella. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que Elena remarqua que son t-shirt était taché de sang et qu'elle avait une bande enroulée autour de son bras droit.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Elena, son instinct de mère prenant le dessus, s'approchant de sa fille à vitesse de vampire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
-Rebeckah m'a attaqué. Répondis simplement Bella pendant que Elena examiné son bras.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
-Je lui ai dit ces quatre vérités. Répondis Bella avec un grand sourire, ignorant le regard noir de sa mère.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mettre en biz-biz avec une Originelle !  
-Rebeckah c'est Rebeckah Michaelson ? Lâchât Damon sans le vouloir, ce qui attira inévitablement l'attention de Bella, qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou chez moi toi ? Lança la jeune fille au vampire.  
-Vous vous connaissais ? S'étonna Alice.  
-Oui elle m'a foncé dessus. Précisa Damon.  
- Je me suis défoncé avec lui au cimetière. Hein mystérieux-étranger ?  
-T'a quoi ? S'étrangla Elena. Bella je vais te...

La jeune fille lança un grand sourire arrogant à sa mère, et s'appuya contre un mur.  
Alice fixais Damon et Bella à tour de rôle, stupéfaite. On aurait dit deux clones ; même nonchalance, même air arrogant au coin des lèvres mais surtout, même yeux couleur océans... Elle fut la première des deux à faire le rapprochement.

-Mon dieu ! S'exclama-elle, instantanément dévisagé par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je pense à un truc que je n'aurais surement pas du penser, mais que vous ne devinerais jamais que j'y pense, a moins que vous n'y pensiez déjà...  
-Respire Alice, t'es toute bleu ! Railla sa jumelle.  
-Non mais je suis la seule à avoir remarqué que tu lui ress...

-ELENA GILBERT ! Cria Caroline qui venait de faire irruption dans la maison un panier en osier dans les mains. J'espère que tu as mes... Damon ? Contente que tu m'ais écouté pour une fo... Elle se stoppa constatent l'air stupéfait de Bella à la mention de prénom du jeune homme.  
-Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette, je me trompe ? Ajoutât-elle désolée.  
Les deux adolescentes eurent l'impression de nager en plein délire, se pourrait-il que pour une fois, les visions de leur amie (et sorcière) se soit révélés vrais ?  
-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Alice.  
-Le mystérieux étranger à donc un nom. Ajoutât sa sœur d'un calme olympien.  
-Les filles... Tenta Elena, mais personne ne lui laissais l'occasion d'en placer une. Elle était témoin d'une scène surréaliste.

_« J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement... »_ Pensa-elle.

-Damon Salvatore. Se présentât finalement se dernier. Enchanté.

_« Damon et ca délicatesse légendaire... »_ Songea la jeune femme.

-C'est ce que je tente de dire depuis tout à l'heure ! S'écria Alice.  
-Pas si étranger que sa l'étranger en fait. Ricana Bella. Elle pris tout d'un coup un air plus sérieux, comme si elle avais passer un masque. Qui s'est bien foutus de ma gueule en plus de ça. Ajoutat elle, les point sur les hanches.  
-J'étais pas au courant. Se justifia le vampire.  
-Tu n'étais pas au courant que tu étais toi ? Si s'est pas magnifique ! Se moqua l'adolescente, un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
_« C'est qu'elle se fou de ma gueule. » _Constata le jeune homme avec amusement.

-Non merci je sais encore qui je suis, je ne suis pas encore amnésique. Je ne savais pas qui tu était TOI.  
-Ce matin je l'avais senti que cette journée allé être trop bizarre. Dit Alice, qui s'était assise sur le plan de travail, remise de ses émotions. Il étais extrêmement rare que le jeune fille perdre son sang froid, elle gérer d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux que sa jumelle la plupart du temps.  
-C'est moi ou sa sent le brûlé ? S'inquiétât Caroline.  
-OH non ! S'écria Elena songeant de suite à ses biscuits. Elle sortit la plaque du four, et fut forcé de constaté que les cookies étais carbonisés.  
-Je te l'avais dit que tu allais les brûlés. Déclara simplement Damon. Déclenchant un fou rire incontrôlable chez les deux sœurs.

* * *

Oyé oyé, Damoiselles et Damoiseau !

Qu'avez vous penser de ce sixième chapitre ?

Cette fanfiction touche à sa fin, le prochain et dernier chapitre sera une Epilogue.

Je vous embrasses toutes et tous !

Xo xo , Ludy.


	7. Epilogue

Après que les filles eurent réussit à calmer leur fou-rire, Caroline avait soupiré avant de déclarer : « Bon tempi pour mes cookies... », elle était donc repartie les mains vides, suivit de prés par Bella.  
-Désolé les gents, mais moi j'ai rendez-vous ! Avait-elle dit, en revêtant sa veste en cuir noir.  
_« Un jour elle se mariera avec son manteau en cuir… » _Pensa sa sœur avec amusement.

-Comment ça ? Ou ? Avec qui ? Et quoi comme rendez-vous ? S'étais exclamé Elena.  
-Rien qui ne te regarde m'man. A simplement répondus la brunette avec un sourire, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle, laissant Elena en plan, observant par la fenêtre la moto noir démarrer en trombe et s'éloigner.

-Elle est comme ça tout le temps ? Avait demandé Damon à Alice, qui était toujours tranquillement installé sur le plan de travail grignotant une tablette de chocolat, qu'elle avait trouvé dans le placard au dessus d'elle.  
-Oui, tout le temps. Avait-elle répondus. Et encore en ce moment ca va relativement bien, quand elle pète un plomb au secours, tous aux abris.  
-A ce point ? L'adolescente avait hoché la tête. Au même moment quelqu'un toquais à la porte, avais immédiatement ouvert, laissant entrer Matt. Et finalement, Alice était elle aussi partie avec Matt, comme il lui avait promis il l'emmenait faire du karting pour récompenser son bulletin scolaire exemplaire.

-Ces gamines me tueront... Soupira Elena en s'installant sur le canapé après s'être servi un verre de sang, ainsi qu'a Damon.  
-En effet du peut que j'en ai vu elles n'ont pas l'air très... Disciplinées. Surtout la Bella...  
-Normal elle a ton caractère !  
-Genre ! S'exclama Damon, prenant un air faussement outré. Ta fille fait des conneries tout de suite c'est moi ! Elena ris doucement.  
-Parce que c'est MON genre de me défoncer dans un cimetière ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
-Ben, la Bella m'a foncé dessus, et on s'est retrouvé à boire à la bouteille en discutant.  
-Bouteille qui venait d'où ? Insistât Elena.  
-De son sac !  
-J'en était sur ! Elle va m'entendre celle-là ! S'exclama la vampire posant brutalement son verre sur la table basse. Damon éclata de rire, ce qui lui valus un regard noir de la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
-C'est toi qui me fait rire Elena ! Te voir t'énerver après les filles... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que t'aurais été du genre « sévère » avec tes gosses.  
- Je ne suis pas sévère ! S'indigna Elena. Je suis super sympa ! C'est toi qui est... T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? C'est grave ce qu'elle a fait !

Elle soupira. Et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas trop en demander à Damon. Il avait déjà accepté sans faire d'histoire, le fait d'avoir deux enfants du jour au lendemain, elle ne pouvait pas en plus exiger de lui qu'il agisse en adulte « mature ». En doutais de plus fortement qu'il en soit capable, mais s'en fichait. Pour elle Damon était... Damon était Damon, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. C'est d'ailleurs pour la plupart ses défauts qu'y avait eu le don de toujours la faire craquer, bien qu'a l'époque, elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Le jeune homme répondis à cette accusation d'être « inconscient », par un haussement d'épaule. Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune femme... Constatant que son Damon était resté le même.

-Damon... Surtout ne change jamais ! Et l'enlaça, se blottissant contre le vampire, ce dernier déposa un baiser sur ces cheveux.  
-Pourtant tu dis toujours que je suis immature. Fit-il remarqué avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
-Evidement que tu l'es ! Le taquina Elena. Mais justement, ne change rien ! Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Elena ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la respiration de son compagnon.

_« Si on m'avait dit que autant de choses allait changés dans ma vie en deux jours... Je ne l'aurais pas cru... »_ Songea Damon.

En effet il avait mentalement du mal à s'habituer au fait de penser qu'il était le père des filles. Si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire « nos filles », mais « tes filles » quand il parlait d'elles à Elena. Elena... Il avait l'impression de rêver de pouvoir la serrer contre lui autant qu'il le voulait. Maintenant il avait le droit. Le droit de l'embrasser de la toucher. Simplement le droit _de l'aimer_. Il se surpris lui-même a songer à une vie de famille. Comme les humains normaux. Il avait soigneusement évité d'y aspiré depuis sa transformation, pensant que cela lui serais pour toujours impossibles. Elena étais l'auteur de ce miracle. Elle était son miracle à lui, l'ayant malgré tout ses efforts pour l'éviter, fait retrouver son humanité.

- Damon ? S'enquit soudain Elena, d'une voix vaguement amusé. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, plongeant son regard enfantin dans celui du vampire, qui l'interrogea du regard.  
-Tu va continuer à jouer avec ou tu vas te décider à me l'enlever ? Ajouta la jeune femme un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres  
Damon se rendit compte qu'il tripotait distraitement l'ourlet du chemisier rouge que portais Elena. Un air malicieux illumina soudain son visage.  
-Avec plaisir. Susurra Damon à l'oreille du jeune vampire. Joignant le geste à la parole, dans la seconde qui suivit la jeune femme se retrouve en soutien-gorge, assiste sur les cuisses du vampire, ses lèvres sceller aux siennes, tandis qu'elle s'affairait dès lors à lui ôter ses vêtements. Elena avait chaud, très chaud. Elle sentait sa peau s'embraser à chaque fois que Damon la frôlais.

Alors que Damon s'apprêtais à retirer le short de sa belle, des coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. Il émit un son qui ressemblait au grognement mécontent d'un animal, tandis qu'Elena poussait un soupir excédé.  
-Laisse qui-que-ce soit il va s'en aller… Chuchota Elena entre les lèvres de son compagnon.  
Mais contrairement à ses attentes, l'importun réitéra ses coups à l'entrée pour signifier sa présence.

-Mais lâche-moi ! S'indignais la voix de la plus turbulentes des deux jumelles d'Elena et Damon.  
-Hors de question… Comment vous dites-vous les ados déjà ? Ah oui, «parle à ma main ».

Damon n'avait pas été aussi mécontent d'entendre la voix de son petit frère depuis bien longtemps. Elena poussa un un nouveau soupir d'agacement, une intense frustration naissant en elle. .

-Je n'y crois pas… Marmonna-il avec éxaperation, Elena lui adressa un regard désolé, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
A vitesse de vampire elle se rhabilla. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas trainant vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, découvrant Stefan tenant fermement l'adolescente par le bras.  
-Salut Elena, regarde qui j'ai trouvé au Mystic Grill, qui jouait les alumeuses en plus de ça…  
-C'est pas vrais ! S'égosilla la brune. J'étais simplement avec des amis ! Elena s'appuya contre la porte, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, refoulant son envie de hurler sur sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que… S'enquit la jeune femme rouvrant les paupières. C'est bon tu peux la lâcher je pense. Stefan s'exécuta, la jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin en replaçant correctement sa veste sur ses épaules, Stefan l'ignora royalement.  
-J'ai pensé bon de ne pas la laisser là-bas, ajoutât le cadet des Salvatore.  
-Tu a bien fait Stefan, merc…  
-Je ne faisais rien de mal ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Bella.  
-Excuse-moi mais… S'enquit soudainement Damon qui venait d'arriver du salon, chemise ouverte sur son torse. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de l'ouvrir. Lui fit-il remarquer avec une petite moue ironique.

Ce qui fit encore plus enrager la jeune fille, ses yeux bleux lançants des éclaires en étant la preuve, n'ayant absolument pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante du genre « T'es là depuis hier et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? », mais elle fut devancer par Stefan.

-Damon ?  
-En chair et en os, frérot ! S'enquit joyeusement le vampire aux yeux océans.  
Stefan s'approcha de quelques pas, faisant face à son frère. Damon se demanda sérieusement s'il n'allait pas avoir droit à un bon coup de poing dans la -mâchoire, comme la fois ou Stefan avais appris qu'il avait embrassé la douce Elena.

-Dois-je m'attendre à recevoir la colère de Saint-Stefan pour lui avoir piqué sa copine ? Sourit finalement le vampire.  
-Damon ! S'indigna Elena, tandis que sa fille éclata de rire. Ce qui lui valut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa mère, qui la fit grimacer de douleur. _« Non d'un chien maman ! J'suis pas un vampire vas-y doucement ! »_ Pensa-elle, en frottant l'endroit de l'impact pour chasser les fourmis qui s'y était installées.

- Je suis content de te revoir. Sourit Stefan en donnant une bourrade amicale à son ainé, ignorant sa remarque. Et j'espère que tu comptes rester à Mystic Falls.  
Damon sourit, il ne s'attendait pas ce que les retrouvailles avec son frère sa passe si bien. Il se demanda qu'elles avaient été se relations avec Elena durant son absence.  
-Compte sur moi pour rester pour t'embêter encore un bon moment petit frère. Répondis finalement Damon d'un ton badin.  
-C'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller rejoindre Caroline au Mystic Grill, je l'ai laissé toute seule du coup. Annonça Stefan. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.  
-Mais… S'exclama Elena. Ou est-elle passée ?  
-Qui-donc ? La questionna Damon. La gamine s'est fait la malle ! Compris-il en éclatant de rire.

Elena vit rouge, non pas contre Damon, mais contre l'adolescente. Elle se jura que quand sa fille réapparaîtrait, elle passerait un sale quart d'heure. Elle claqua la porte d'un mouvement rageur. Trop s'en était trop, cette enfant allait la rendre folle ! Damon passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui chassa instantanément sa colère, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Alala dur-dur la vie de parents. Soupira Damon, mais toutefois avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Ma pauvre Elena… Ajoutât-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

La jeune vampire soupira d'aise, elle se sentais mieux depuis que Damon l'avait enlacé. Sa colère contre sa fille lui paraissait très …Lointaine. Tout comme les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à cette état d'énervement. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la peau de Damon, lui rappelant soudain qu'ils avaient été interrompus. Comme s'il avait lus dans ses pensées, le vampire remonta lentement sa main gauche jusqu'au premier bouton du chemisier de la jeune femme, qu'il défit sans mal, puis le second, le troisième...

-Je propose que nous reprenions là où nous nous sommes arrêtés… Murmura Damon d'une voix veloutée, Elena senti de nouveau cette douce chaleur la gagner et prendre le dessus sur ses pensées cohérentes. Elena se retrouva de nouveau allongée sur le sofa, fixant le visage du vampire la surplombant, une lueur féline dans le regard. Damon, la contemplais, à ses yeux Elena était un trésor inestimable. Sa huitième merveille du monde.

-Pour toujours… Murmura Elena à quelque centimètre de son visage.  
Elle comprit, ce que signifier « âme sœur ». Elle comprit, que ce sentiment que l'amour ne pouvait pas exister sans Damon, et qu'elle ne sentais entière qu'en sa présence… C'était cela, avoir trouvé son âme-sœur.  
-Et à jamais... Renchérit le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne l'attire à elle pour reprendre leur baiser. Sur ce, il ne se fit pas prier, et arracha le vêtement de la jeune vampire. La journée promettait d'être longue...  
Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux désormais.

* * *

Je déclare cette fiction officiellement terminé ! Je suis fier de moi dans la mesure ou ayant entrepris l'écriture de pas mal d'histoires, tout restées infinies, celle-ci est la première que je tien jusqu'au bout. :)

J'espère que cette épilogue et fin vous auras plus ! J'attends comme toujours vos review avec impatience ! :3

Je vais poster d'ici peut de temps une autre fanfiction en rapport avec celle-çi, qui contera ce qu'il se serais passé si Damon n'étais pas parti de Mystic Falls.

Milles pensées, Ludy.


End file.
